El chico en Canterlot High
by starshy
Summary: Despues del campamento Everfree, todos en Canterlot High pueden utilizar, pero un antiguo enemigo de Celestia, un nuevo amigo, nuevos enemigos y nuevas aventuras
1. El ocaso

Narra Sunset

Han pasado como un año después del accidente en el bosque everfree, después de derrotar a Gloriosa hubo una gran explosion despues de eso todo el mundo podía utilizar magia a voluntad

Rd: que increible -corriendo como un rayo- cuanto fue el tiempo sunset

Yo: fueron tres minutos y cincuenta segundo -dije- es increible que ya podemos utilizar magia pero diferente a la de equestria

Rd: Porque lo pregunto -dijo rainbow exhausta- es increible puedo correr tan rapido y puedo sacar rayos electricos, es genial esto y mirate a ti puede utilizar la luz a tu antojo, porque tanta preocupacion Sunset.

Yo: es que es diferente a la magia de equestria solo eran los unicornios que podían utilizar magia, tu en equestria eres un pegaso, tu no utilizaba sino vuelan eso me parece extra o.

Rd: en serio que aburrido pero gracias a esta magia soy veinte porciento mas genial -saltando de alegria- mejor vamos a buscar a las otras esta bien.

Yo: ok

-Las dos se fueron caminando hasta el centro comercial donde esta sus amigas-

En otro lugar de Canterlot

?: ya estan listos los sujetos -sentado en un escritorio-

cient 1: si señor el sujeto 06 soporto el experimento D y esta siendo analizando ahora

?: y los otros sujetos? -con una mirada seria en su rostro-

cient 2: los otros sujetos... murieron señor

Despues una sombra en forma de tentaculos agarro el cuello del cientifico 2, lo levanto y lo llevo hacia el señor

?: COMO QUE MURERION! -soltando al cientifico para que hable-

cient 2: -tomando aliento para hablar- al parecer no sobrevivieron cuando le introducimos sus cuerpo no lo soportan

?: bueno sobrevivio el sujeto 06, cuando se recupere me avisan para prepararme para atacar a CH; jajajaja -risa malvada

Continuara


	2. El nuevo invento de Twilight

Narra Sunset

Ya habia llegado al centro comercial con rainbow y fuimos al comedor a buscar a la chicas que estaban esperando porque Twilight nos iba a mostrar una cosa

Rd: mira Sunset hay est n -se alando hacia una mesa-

Pp: Chicassss por aquí! -gritando fuerte-

R: tranquila Pinkie nos va a dejar sorda si sigues gritando

Pp: ups lo siento Rarity

Fs: si Pinkie debes relajarte un poco -con una voz baja y timidad-

Pp: lo siento es por la emocion

Rd: chicas me pueden decir porque estamos reunidas aqui, porque yo no me acuerdo

Aj: es que Twilight no iba a mostrar su nuevo invento, pero se a tardado mucho

Tw: Chicassss -gritando exhausta- lo siento por llegar tarde, le estaba dando los ultimos toques a mi invento

R: y cual es querida?

Tw: Es esto!

Aj: una tabletad?

Tw: no es cualquier tabletad es un aparato tecnologico capaz de buscar cualquier informacion de una persona u objeto que tenga magia

Rd: y funciona

Tw: claro, lo voy a probar con Applejack, primeros apuntamos al objetivo -apuntando con la tableta a Applejack- le damos click y ya

PROCESANDO... PROCESANDO...

SUJETO: APPLEJACK CONOCIDA COMO ELEMENTO DE LA HONESTIDAD

MAGIA: AUMENTO (aumentar el ataque, defensa o velocidad en un estado de tiempo)

TIPO DE MAGIA: NEUTRAL.

Rd: Guao! funciona de verdad

Tw: que te dije con esto podemos saber la informacion de las personas para buscar

Pp: Me toca a mi! -interrupiendo a Twilight-

Tw: ok dejame chequearte

PROCESANDO... PROCESANDO...

NOMBRE: PINKAMENIA DIANE PIE (PINKIE PIE) CONOCIDA COMO EL ELEMENTO DE LA RISA

MAGIA: GEYSER (erupcion de agua)

TIPO DE MAGIA: AGUA

Pp: de verdad es impresionante ahora a Fluttershy

Fs: en serio no estoy seguro -con voz baja y timidad-

Tw: d jame probar

PROCESANDO... PROCESANDO...

NOMBRE: FLUTTERSHY CONOCIDA COMO EL ELEMENTO DE LA AMABILIDAD

MAGIA: TORRENTE (CONTROL DEL VIENTO)

TIPO DE MAGIA: VIENTO

Fs: no es un poco incomodo, podríamos descubrir información secreta o algo

Tw: descuida solo puede saber el nombre y la magia, y solo puede sacar informaci n si la tablet apunta a los ojos de la persona

Ap: entonces si la persona esta de espalda o si la foto sale borroso no tiene la informacion

Tw: exacto pero es imposible si la foto sale borrosa ya que la camara es una con una alta calidad hasta en movimiento

Yo: de verdad es el mejor invento deber a estar orgullosa

Tw: si

Ap: miren la hora deber a irme para mi casa

R: yo tambien

Todas se fueron para sus hogares pero pronto Sunset sinti como si una sombra lo estaba vigilando pero cuando volteo no hab a nada entonces cogi el camino para ir a su casa

Afueras de canterlot 11 PM

?: ya le pusieron la mascara mental al sujeto 06

cient 1: si señor ya la mascara esta puesta en el sujeto en doce horas podra controlar al sujeto con la sustancia

?: excelente, prep rate Celestia mi venganza empezar jajajaja -risa malvada-


	3. Destruccion en Canterlot High

Narro yo

Eran las 7 de la mañana y las chicas se reunieron en sugarcube coner para desayunar, hasta que Twilight interrumpio

Tw: chicas debemos danos prisa o si no vamos a llegar tarde -viendo la hora de su celular-

despu s de eso las chicas se levantan para retirarse, despu s de un rato caminando encontrar algo que no imaginan que pasar a; la escuela canterlot estaba destruida, el jard n quemado y lo pasillo estaba en ruinas

Tw: pero que paso aqu -con una cara nerviosa-

Rd: quien hizo todo esto -enojada-

Fs: miren hay alguien hay -se alando hacia un lugar-

las chicas corrieron hacia ese lugar cuando llegan a encontrar a la directora Celestia herida graves en todo su cuerpo

Tw: quien le hizo esto directora Celestia

Rd: lo va a pagar muy caro quien haya hecho esto -golpeando una pared con enojo-

C: no podran contra el -intentando levantarse- es muy fuerte sobre todo para mi

Ss: dejame curarla Celestia

Tw: pero quien pudo haber hecho esto

despues una figura aparecio desde la sombra, tenia la forma de una persona aparecio vistiendo una tunica negra y una mascara que tapaba todo su rostro su cabello era azul con puntas; despues de la nada aparecio otra persona pero esta vez vestia un traje elegante de color negro y cabello largo con ojos rojos

?: cuanto tiempo Celestia

C: SOMBRA! -con una cara de asombro-

S: te dije que volver a para quedarme con tu instituto pero ya veo que ya no queda nada jajajaja -risa malvada-

C: sabes muy bien que no te iba vender el instituto y muchos menos para tu experimento

S: uh creo que ya conociste a otro de mis experimentos -mirando al otro sujeto-, pero creo que no se presento como es debido, entonces dejame presentarte este el sujeto 06 uno de los poco sobreviviente de la prueba

C: aun vas a sacrificar personas inocentes por tu experimentos, no recuerdas lo que paso

S: pero eso ya esta arreglado no va a volver a pasar, pero despues de esto ultimos meses solo quise una cosa TU FIN! -gritando fuerte- y al fin lo tuve...

despues de eso Twilight se acerco para darle un puñetazo lleno de furia pero el sujeto 06 lo detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno

S: vaya vaya que chica tan furiosa que lastima que estuviera al lado de celestia -con una mirada malvada- sujeto 06 acabala

06: si mi amo

estando agarrando a Twilight el sujeto 06 le da un puñetazo y ella sale volando hacia una pared derrumbada, despues viene Rainbow a atacarle pero el sujeto 06 lo esquiva facilmente despues le da un puñetazo en el estomago, lo agarra de los cabellos y lo lanza ; despues aparece Applejack agarrando fuerte en su espalda pero el se libera facilmente y la patea mandado a volar lejos de donde estaba

06: este es todo el poder que tienen, patetico

despues Rarity saco una mano hecha de roca para agarrar a la persona y Pinkie uso la suya para crear como un latigo para aumentar el agarre; pero el se libero facilmente con una explosion que dejan inconsciente a Rarity y Pinkie

06: solo falta una -mirando a fluttershy-

despues se acerco a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba fluttershy

06: hasta nunca

cuando le iba a dar el golpe a Fluttershy, el puño se detuvo justamente en su cara temblando

S: que te pasa -gritando- acabala de una buena vez

en ese momento escuchan un grito BOOSTER ARM! despues de escucha eso aparece Applejack golpeando en la misma mascara logrando agrietar haciendole mirar un ojo de color verde

S: no -enojado- sujeto 06 acabala de una vez

06: NO!

S: que dijiste

06: que ya no me vas a controlar nunca -enojado y gritando-

despues de eso comenzo a golpear la mascara hasta quitarselo de su rostro

06: al fin libre -cayendo al suelo terminandose de desmayarse-

C: parece que hasta aqui llego tu sujeto de puebra

S: descuida siempre tengo un plan B pero sera otra ocasion asi que hasta -desapareciendo dentro una nube oscura-

Ss: chicas estan bien

todas menos Fs y Ss: si estamos bien

Rd: donde esta el tipo del cabello azul -mirando donde estaba el sujeto 06- me la pagaras

cuando rainbow le iba a dar una patada a la persona alguien lo detuvo

Fs: rainbow para el esta herido

Rd: que te sucede Fluttershy el nos iba a matar a todas

C: de hecho Rainbow dash el estaba bajo el control de Sombra todo este tiempo

Rd: pero que dicen el destruyo el instituto

C: por culpa de Sombra

despues Celestia le quito la tunica y todas se asombraron sus cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y marcas de espadas, latigazos y mordeduras que no podrian aguantar

Ss: yo no puedo curar todas esas heridas debemos llevarlos hacia un hospital

todas: ok

despues Applejack se puso a cargarlo en su espalda mientra que se fue al hospital.


	4. Reencuentro

Narra yo

06: ¿que es este lugar?, esta muy oscuro y frió ; es como si no hubiera nada, que es ese sonido

¿?: despierta -tono bajo-

ve una figura que no lo puede lograr bien, después todo se puso blanco, abro los ojos y veo que estoy en un hospital

06: al fin paz y tranquilidad

después aparece una pelirosada de repente

Pp: ¡Sorpresa! al fin despertate

entonce el chico se desmaya de repente, después las otras chicas aparecen por la puerta corriendo y ven a Pinkie y el chico desmayado

Ss: Pinkie que hiciste

Pp: es que le quise hacer una sorpresa y entonces se asusto y se desmayo

Aj: Pinkie cuanta veces te dijimos que no asuste a la gente de esa manera y mas en un hospital

Pp: lo siento ya no volverá a pasar

R: genial hay que esperar hasta que despierte

15 minutos después...

06: hay que sucedió

Aj: te desmayaste cuando mi amiga te vino a visitar

06: ¡No vuelvas a asustarme asi! casi me da un infarto

Pp: lo siento

06: hay mi cabeza ¿que paso?

Rd: pues te dimos tu paliza por destruir el instituto

06: ¡Queeeeee! nadie salio herido o peor... -in

Aj: no sabemos, cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas

06: ¡NO! que hice ahora

C: descuida -entrando en la habitación- ante que destruyera el instituto le pedí a mi hermana que evacue a todos los alumnos, nadie salio herido

06: que bueno -tranquilizándose-

Rd: como que bueno, destruiste nuestro instituto dime ahora

Fs: déjalo Rainbow el es una victima en esto

Rd: como que una victima

C: es verdad recuerda que Sombra lo controlaba con esa mascara

Rd: ups... se me había olvidado

06: lo siento por haber destruido su instituto

R: por lo menos te disculparte, genial -con sarcasmo-

Aj: yaya dejando atras todo eso, nunca lo dijiste tu nombre

Sf: es verdad, yo me llamo Sonic Flare y ustedes

Pp: que buen nombre yo me llamo Pinkamenia Diane Pie pero todo el mundo me dice Pinkie Pie o Pinkie, ella se llama Rainbow Dash -señalando hacia Rainbow- la que esta enojada contigo se llama Rarity, la de lentes se llama Twilight, la del sombrero vaquero se llama Applejack, la de voz timida se llama Fluttershy y la mayor se llama...

Sf: Celestia, ha pasado mucho tiempo

C: lo mismo digo, nunca pensé verte con vida, después que me dijeron que Sombra escapo nunca supe nada de ustedes

Ss: lo siento por interrumpir su momento de rencuentro pero podrían explicarme que de donde se conocen

C: el y yo nos conocimos en la corporación Umbral, yo trabaje hay un año antes de trabajar como directora

Ts: es esa organización que hubo la explosión de quimicos

C: exacto

Ss: cual explosion

Ts: no lo sabes, entonce lee esto -pasandore su celular a Sunset

Hace 5 años paso el accidente de la corporación Umbral hubo un accidente en el laboratorio del Central causando la muerte de 14 científicos, aun se desconocen la causa de la explosion

Ss: guao pero como fue que sucedio

C: ni yo se que paso, yo renuncie ante del incindente

Sf: yo se que paso y quien fue el causante

Todos menos sonic: Quien

Continuara


	5. Hace 5 años

narra sonic

todas las chicas se sorprenden a la repuesta de Sonic

yo: bueno les contare, todo comenzó hace 5 años

Flashback

¿?: Despierta, ya es hora de desayunar

yo: ya voy, (mierda que pesado) -despertándose-

entonce se levanta y van al comedor a desayunarse

yo: en serio, otra vez barra energética -enojado- es que no se cansan de hacer lo mismo

¿?: mejor cállate y date prisa que van a comenzar las pruebas

yo: que gruñón

entonces veo a Tails Cooper y a Cream Sherperd

yo: hola chicos que hacen

Tc: nada aquí charlando y tu

yo: en nada ya sabes como es la cosa por aqui

Cs: si y todos por esa pruebas

Tc: si ya estoy harto hasta de la comida

yo: te entiendo

parlante: se acabo la hora del almuerzo por favor vayan a la sala con la científica Celestia

Cs: que bueno no toca con Celestia

yo: por lo menos no va a estar aburrido el dia

entonces apareció Celestia y lo levantamos para ir al salon

C: buenos días chicos como estan

yo: lo mismo de siempre,

C: ya veo, pero le traje un regalo a cada uno

todos menos Celestia: en serio -sorprendidos-

C: si tenga -dándole el regalo a cada uno-

Cs: que es eso

C: son dulces prueben son delicioso

todos comieron del dulce que le dio Celestia

yo: esta delicioso

Tc: muy bueno

Cs: riquisimo

C: que bueno que le hayan gustado

parlante: sujeto 06 vaya al salón de entrenamiento, los sujetos 09, 13 vayan al salón de prueba

yo: bueno chicos hablamos despues

Tc: suertudo -susurrando- bueno hablamos mañana

todos se despidieron

Al día siguiente

me levante como de costumbre y no había nadie para levantarme

yo: que bueno al fin no me vino a levantar el fastidioso

entonce me levante y fui al comedor para desayunarme pero estaba vació estaban mis amigos

yo: que raro deben estar cansados por las pruebas

parlante: sujeto 06 vaya a la de entrenamiento

yo: tan rápido que sorpresa la mía

entonces fui al salón de entrenamiento pero después vi a una persona

yo: quien eres tu

S: me llamo Sombra, yo seré su nuevo científico ya que Celestia renuncio

yo: quien no se cansa, ella hizo lo correcto

S: conque de chistoso eh... pues prepárate porque vas a hacer el triple de ejercicio

yo: oh por favor

después pasaron los meses y no vi ni siquiera a mis amigos me tienen preocupados y ese tal Sombra no deja de joder me tiene cansado

¿?: levántate a desayunar

yo: ya voy

me levante y fui al comedor y como siempre estaba solo así que me puse a desayunar

parlante: sujeto 06 vaya a la sala de entrenamiento

yo: como siempre ya me tiene harto

me levanto y vi a Sombra por el lado no lo saludo y me voy del salón pero en un movimiento sigiloso le quito la llave magnética a Sombra sin que se diera cuenta después me escabullo y voy al salón de pruebas donde fueron mis amigos y a mi sorpresa estaba vació

yo: genial donde estarán ahora -sarcasmo-

después escucho una voz que viene hacia aquí así que me escondo y veo que era Sombra con otro científico hablando

S: gracias por prestarme tu llave, no se donde deje la mia

¿?: no hay de que pero esta vigilando al sujeto 06

S: si es muy testarudo

¿?: como siempre mejor vamonos a revisar los cuerpos

S: esta bien

después se fueron de la habitación, lo seguí sigilosamente y vi otra habitación que no había visto así que entre pero cuando la abrí me que en shock; todo estaba cubierto de sangre, cuerpos muertos y podridos

yo: que es este lugar -desesperado y nervioso-

intente salir pero me tropeze con algo y caí al piso cuando me levante veo los cuerpos de mis amigos estaban muertos tenia sangre por todas partes, entonces me puse a llorar; después de un rato aparecieron tres científicos

¿?: hey no debes estar aquí

me intentaron agarrar pero yo me escape y salí corriendo hasta quedar arrinconado en el laboratorio me iban a agarrar hasta que pelee con ellos estábamos uno contra tres hasta que un científico tiro una sustancia y llego al gas del mechero yo intente huir pero cuando salir apareció una explosión

Fin del flashback

yo: y fue así como se armo la explosión

Ss: guao que fascinante historia pero que paso después

yo: desperté en una casa abandonada y después comenzó a torturarme y a inyectarme algo

Aj: por razón tenias esas marcas en el cuerpo

Pp: y que vas a hacer ahora que te liberaste de Sombra

yo: pues... no se

C: que te parece ir a mi instituto

Sf: me encantaría, pero recuerda que lo destrui

C: descuida, el equipo de construcción gracias a la magia lo van arreglar en dos o tres dias

Sf: ¿magia?

Ts: no sabe que es la magia, ni siquiera la tuya

Sf: no

C: es por eso que es una excelente idea ir a mi instituto, para aprender sobre la magia

Sf: esta bien voy a ir a tu instituto para aprender sobre la magia pero con una condicion

C: ¿y cual es esa condición?

Sf: que una de esta chicas me tienen que ayudar

todas menos celestia: esta bien

Continuara


End file.
